A Love That Can Never Be
by NeverStopBelieving
Summary: Amu is an orphan that is adopted into the Tsukiyomi family and what? She falls in love with her step-brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa mina! I'm NeverStopBelieving and (obviously) this is my story! Now, beware! This is my first story and it might not turn out well. I appreciate any comment you guys have. Actually, it would really help me out if you could comment me on what I need to work on and things like that. Now, without further ado….****A Love That Can Never Be**.

**Always in Amu's POV**

**Main Characters:**

Amu Hinamori:

Age: 16

Ikuto Tsukiyomi:

Age: 21

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I remember that day so clearly. The day I lost my family and everything else important to me. The day I became an orphan. It seemed just like yesterday that all this happened.

"_Mom! Follow me! Look what I can do!" I yelled to her as I tried to balance myself on top of the rock._

"_Amu! Get down from there! You could hurt yourself!" she said as she put her hands out to grab me._

_Then I slipped._

_I was about to fall when my mom grabbed me and pulled me up. However, instead, she fell. _

_She fell down the cliff and plunged into the sharp rocks. I saw her body. It was just dangling there on the rock covered in blood. _

_I was speechless. I was so shocked that I didn't even cry. Then my Dad came running over saying, "Amu! Let's go!"_

_When he got close enough he asked me, "Where your mom?"_

_I looked at him and pointed down the cliff._

_He went over to look at my mother's dead body on the sharp point of the rock. His face turned pale. He looked at me and said, "What did you do! What did you do to your mother!"_

_I was speechless._

_He grabbed me and hugged me and began to cry. _

_A month later my dad killed himself. I came home from school to find him hanging on a rope from a tree in our backyard. Dead._

It's been 10 years since that happened and the thought still haunts me.

I killed my parents.

I was responsible for their death.

It was my entire fault.

No one could save me now.

_**1 week later**_

I thought that I would never be adopted, but here I am meeting my new family for the first time.

My new step-father's name was Aruto Tsukiyomi. He had shoulder length, midnight blue hair and he is 42, but he only looks like he's 24!

My new step-mother is Souko Tsukiyomi (if you're wondering, I changed it to Tsukiyomi). She is a beautiful lady that has blond hair that reaches her waist. She was 37.

I also had two step-siblings. I had one step-sister and one step-brother.

My step-sister's name is Utau Tsukiyomi. She is a famous singer and is a beautiful person. She has blond hair just like Souko-san, but instead of leaving it down, she puts them up in two ponytails. She is only one year older than me, making her 17.

Lastly, my step-brother. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was a gorgeous guy with midnight blue hair like Aruto-san. I couldn't keep myself from staring into his eyes. They were a beautiful midnight blue, just like his hair. He was 5 years older than me, 21.

Aruto-san walked up to me. "Hello Amu-chan! It's nice to meet you!"

I looked at him and nodded my head saying a quiet 'hello' to him.

"Well, Amu-chan. You'll be living with us from now on. So, we really hope you can come to see us as your family."

"Me too," I said to him as I got into the car outside.

On the way to my new home I sat in between my new step-sister and step-brother.

"Hello. My name is Utau and it's nice to meet you. I hope we can really become sisters soon. That way we can hang out more," Utau said to me.

"Yeah," I said to her though I didn't really mean it. I didn't want to interact with people. I wish people would just leave me alone.

I stared up at the roof of the car, but then I felt someone staring at me. I looked to my right and saw Ikuto staring at me.

When he saw me catch him staring he decided to introduce himself.

"Yo, my names Ikuto. Hope we can get along," he said with a smirk on his face.

I looked and him and said bluntly, "Yeah me too."

When we arrived at the house….no….wait…erase that …..what I meant to say is when we arrived at the MANSION I was amazed, but kept my excitement hidden. I was supposed to be the girl that was depressed. So, instead I just shrugged and said, "It's nice."

As I walked inside butlers and maids came to greet us.

"Welcome back masters and mistresses," they all said at once.

"Amu-chan let me show you to your room," Aruto-san said to me.

"Okay," I said following him upstairs.

When we got upstairs there were 6 rooms. 3 rooms were on one side while the other 3 were on the opposite wall.

Aruto-san walked all the last two rooms which were across from each other.

He opened the door on the left and we entered.

I loved the room! It had red walls with black paint splatters everywhere on the wall. My bed had black and red pillows and a black and red blanket. Not only was that but my closet a revolving closet. I had a huge desk next to my balcony and a 24" desktop on top of it.

"Cool," I said without a second glance.

"Isn't it? Well, there's more." He took out a remote from his jacket and gave it to me. It was a regular TV remote, but on the bottom it had 3 buttons. They each said either 'maid', 'TV', and 'closet'.

"What's this for?" I asked him dully.

"It's a remote."

"I can see that, but what do these buttons do?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Well, the 'maid' button calls for your personal maid, the 'TV' button brings your TV out, and the 'closet' button revolves your closet and takes the clothes you want to wear out. Also…" he pressed a button next to my bed and a laptop came out on a swinging table, "…you can use this if you don't want to use your computer."

"Cool," I said dully, "Thanks."

"It's not a problem. We're family now. Right?"

"Right…" I said.

"Well, follow me. There's more," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure. Whatever."

I followed him down to the room across from my room. When he opened the door, I was slightly surprised to see that it was empty.

"Wow, an empty room," I said sarcastically.

Ignoring my sarcastic comment Aruto-san said, "Yes it's empty, but not for long. This is your personal room where you can do whatever you like. Design it however you want. I don't care. Just make it your own."

I looked around the room. There was nothing except white walls. I looked at him and said, "Can you put one desk right there," pointing at the center.

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

"Nothing much. I's just gonna write in this room. And can you make it sound proof?"

"Sure," he said as he left his room.

I exited the room and headed towards my room. Then Ikuto appeared in front of me.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"What is I said no?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't I'll punch you."

"Wow. That'll hurt," he said sarcastically.

So, I punched him.

"Oww! That hurt!" he said clutching his stomach.

"Now move," I said.

"Well, not until I get my revenge," he said again with a smirk. He bent his head closer to mine and I didn't realize how close he was until -

-he kissed me.

My own brother…kissed me!

**End of Chapter 1**

**NeverStopBelieving: SO! That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you guys like it! I hope that the story will be at least 5 chapters so….yeah! Expect more! I'll try my best to update faster, but I won't update unless I get at least 1 comment. Yep, that's all I ask for. 1 comment. **

**Amu: Um, NeverStopBelieving-chan. Why am I so depressed?**

**NeverStopBelieving: Well, your parents are dead and you think that you killed them. That would make you depressed right?**

**Amu: Well, I guess…..**

**Ikuto: Hey, when will we get to the good parts! *stares at Amu***

**Amu: *blushes* STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT!**

**NeverStopBelieving: Well, that's it for now! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back and I would like to take a moment to thank the people that actually read and reviewed my story. Your comments have really inspired me to keep writing!**

**To Pridaela: Thanks SOOOO much for being my first reviewer! When I checked the next day I found your review and I was so happy! You really made my day, and I'm glad you gave me some advice. I'll try to do what you told me and I did change the theme to Romance/Hurt/Comedy. So, yea arigato gozaimasu!**

**To Foxgrl18: For being my second reviewer I am SO happy! I wasn't even expecting one review, but you gave me my second! Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Now, on to chapter 2 of "A Love That Can Never Be"!**

**Chapter 2: Save me!**

_-chirp-chirp-_

I woke up to find the sun's rays streaming through my window blinding me. I did not sleep well that night and it was all **his** fault. Stupid Ikuto.

**Flashback**

"Can you move?" I asked.

"What is I said no?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't I'll punch you."

"Wow. That'll hurt," he said sarcastically.

So, I punched him.

"Oww! That hurt!" he said clutching his stomach.

"Now move," I said.

"Well, not until I get my revenge," he said again with a smirk. He bent his head closer to mine and I didn't realize how close he was until he kissed me. My own brother was kissing me!

I pushed him will all my might, but he wouldn't budge! I wasn't strong enough.

Then what felt like 5 minutes he stopped the kiss. He licked his lips and said with a smirk, "Good night Amu-_chan_."

I lifted my fists at him and ran into my room where I started crying. I mean, that was my first kiss! And my brother took it away.

I slowly cried myself to sleep.

**End Flashback**

'Grrr. I will make his life miserable for taking away my first kiss,' I thought.

I got up and went to my dresser and got my clothes. I know I have a remote that does that, but I like doing things and I don't like being lazy. So, I got up to get my clothes. I was wearing a red tank top with black basketball shorts and red and black striped knee high socks. With my hair, I put it in a messy ponytail with my red cross clipping my bangs out of my face. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

'Not bad. Not to flashy and okay to go outside in.'

Satisfied with how I looked, I walked out of my room and when downstairs for breakfast. On my way down I saw Utau coming out of her room.

"Good morning Amu," she said to me with a smile and a wave.

"Morning Utau," I said back with a small smile.

"Good morning Amu-_chan_," a voice behind me said.

I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't be the person I thought it was, but unfortunately it was. Ikuto hugged my from behind.

"Get off me stupid!" I yelled at him as I tried to get him off.

"Awwww, Amu-_chan_ don't you want a good morning hug from _Onii-chan_."

"I said-GET OFF!" I yelled elbowing him to the ground.

"Oohh, that hurt Amu-_chan_. Don't make me punish you like last time," he said.

Remembering the thought, my face blushed a bright red.

He smirked.

"Seems like someone liked that kiss last night," Ikuto said with a grin.

"No way!" I said denying the truth. In fact, I did like it. It was soft, gentle and -

Wait! What am I thinking! He's my brother!

It felt like he could read my mind because as soon as I said that, he smirked and his hand grabbed my chin and brought it up to his face.

"Really Amu-_chan_. To me it seems like you actually enjoyed it. You were kissing me back."

I blushed.

"W-what a-are y-you talking a-about!" I stuttered.

"Oohh, you did like it didn't you," Ikuto said smirking.

"NO I DIDN'T" I screamed out and ran down the stairs and out the door.

When I was far enough away from the house I slowed down to a walk. This time he went overboard. I HATE him! I know! I'll go shopping today and buy everything I want to decorate my other room.

I walked around through the town and bought everything I liked. (I got my money from Aruto-san. He gave me a credit card) By the time I had finished it was already night time. I checked my watch. 7:42PM. It was getting late. So, I started walking home.

I was passing by a dark alleyway when two guys came up to me and said to me, "Hi cutie! Won't you hang out with us?" They were drunk. One was blond while the other one had brown hair.

"No thank you," I said and began to walk briskly away.

"Awww, why not! You'll miss out on all the fun!" The brown haired guy said keeping up with my pace and got closer. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Aww, I think little pinky here is scared," the blond one said.

"Really? Why don't we show her what scared it?" the brown one said.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled hoping someone would hear, but it was no use. The town was a mile away and no one was around.

The brown haired one started touching my face and whispering in my ear. I closed my eyes hoping that this would all go away.

Then I heard a –thwack- and the sound of bodies dropping to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto standing there and the two drunken guys on the floor.

My eyes began to water.

"Ikuto…" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Amu. I'm here. You're safe," he said softly caressing my hair with his hand.

It felt so nice and I suddenly blacked out.

**End of Chapter 2**

**NeverStopBelieving: So, how was it! I really tried my best to portray what happened and I really tried to improve the things you guys told me to improve. So, please R&R!**

**Amu: OMG! I was almost…..I can't even say it!**

**Ikuto: But I saved you.**

**Amu: *quiet voice* Thanks Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Awww! Come here! *starts chasing Amu***

**Amu: Ahh! Get away you PERVERT! *runs away***

**NeverStopBelieving: Well, we'll let them go and I forgot in my first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS! :)**

**Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NeverStopBelieving here and guess what! I convinced my mom into letting me continue this story! YAY! I let her read your comments and she says that it was true that Amu and Ikuto weren't technically siblings making it ok to continue it! So, I guess that's enough chit-chat for now. You guys must really want me to start. So, I will. Oh yeah, there is some ecchi stuff in this chapter. ENJOY!**

What happened? Where am I? This definitely wasn't my room.

"So, you've finally woken up," a voice in the corner of the room said.

I looked to see who it was. At first I couldn't tell who it was because everything was still very hazy since I just woke up, but that voice, it sounded like-Ikuto.

"What happened? Is this your room?" I asked him while I tried to get up. But, I shouldn't have done that. I got up to fast and felt a sharp pain in my head.

I began to fall to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Be careful Amu. You should get up so fast," Ikuto said helping my back onto the bed and lying me down.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked him, pressing my hand hard against my forehead trying to ease the pain.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" he asked me.

"I….I….I…" I stuttered. What had happened last night! Then, I remembered everything.

**FLASHBACK**

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Aww, I think little pinky here is scared," the blond one said.

"Really? Why don't we show her what scared it?" the brown one said.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled hoping someone would hear, but it was no use. The town was a mile away and no one was around.

The brown haired one started touching my face and whispering in my ear. I closed my eyes hoping that this would all go away.

Then I heard a –thwack- and the sound of bodies dropping to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto standing there and the two drunken guys on the floor.

My eyes began to water.

"Ikuto…" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Amu. I'm here. You're safe," he said softly caressing my hair with his hand.

It felt so nice and I suddenly blacked out.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You…s-saved me…" I said clutching the sheets, "f-f-from the p-people that were t-trying t-to r-r-…" I clutched the blanket closer to myself. I was shaking, terrified of what had happened last night, "I-I still d-don't understand w-why my h-head hurts s-so much…"

"Well, Amu. When you fainted I didn't know and I let you go and you sort of-fell down," he said scratching his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad only that happened to me," I thought I felt better, so I tried to get up when a sharp pain hit my head again. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked helping me get up.

"Well, I was almost….almost…"

"Amu, it's okay. I know," he said with a look of worry in his eyes, but soon it was replaced with a smirk, "But seriously, who would want to do that to someone like you? I mean, come on, who would want to do a girl with small tits?"

"ARGH! I do not have small tits! Just so you know I'm a 36A! (Not very big…)" I screamed.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's true!"

"I don't trust you, maybe I should check…" he said reaching for me. He got my shirt and began to unbutton them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" I said punching him in the face.

"Well, I was just checking to make sure you were saying the truth," he said clutching the side of his face.

I got up quickly and began staggering to the door. My head was pounding! I felt so dizzy.

"AHH!" I screamed as I began falling to the ground. Then I suddenly felt an arm go around my waist, catching me.

"Be careful!" Ikuto yelled at me in a stern voice.

I could tell that he wasn't yelling at me because he was mad, but because he was worried.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Ikuto carried my back to the bed and made me lie down again. He sat at the edge of the bed.

It was quiet for a while when Ikuto said something.

"For saving you last night and for saving you just now, I think you need to give me some compensation," he said smirking at me.

"W-what kind of c-compensation?" I asked him, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, how about this?" he said leaning he face closer to mine.

Then I felt lips planted on mine.

At first I struggled, but then it started to feel good. Like I needed it. It was different from the first time.

Ikuto licked my lips, begging for entrance. I willingly gave it to him and opened my mouth slightly and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. Not wanting to end the kiss, but having to, I ended it.

Our faces were now only centimeters apart Ikuto was clutching my face. The pain in my head was gone.

I can't believed I just did that….

I just kissed my step-brother-

-but why do I not feel guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

**NeverStopBeliveing****: OMG! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm so happy! Actually, I'm more relieved! I was worried that people would not like my story! You guys all made my day! So, arigatou gozaimasu! For those wondering, my mom didn't let me continue the story before, however I was able to convince her that Amu and Ikuto were never actually real siblings. So, that triggered it and made it possible to continue my story! So, yeah thanks mom! ^ - ^ I'm also really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy with school work and I just got back from a vacation with my family. So I haven't had time to upload and update anything. Now, let's get on with the story! Take it away Amu and Ikuto!**

**Amu and Ikuto****: DISCLAIMER! NEVERSTOPBELIVEING DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE STORY IDEA ITSELF! THANK YOU!**

**FLASHBACK**

I just kissed my step brother...

...but why don't I feel guilty?

**END FLASHBACK**

Ikuto's face was so close to mine. I saw his lips, they were only inches, no centimeters away from mine. My heart was beating so fast. Why was I like this? Why did he make my heart race?

"IKUTO!" Utau screamed from downstairs.

I snapped out of my trance. What was I just doing! I tried to push Ikuto away and tried to hide my blushing face from his.

"COMING!" he yelled, looking towards the staircase. When he looked back at me, he smirked.

He must have seen my face. It was probably as red as a tomato!

He pinned me to the wall and whispered in my ear, "See you later _Amu-chan_," and began walking towards the stairs.

I watched as he went. Still shocked about what had happened only a few minutes ago. What was wrong with me! Was I falling for my brother!

No, I can't be falling for him. I'm supposed to be alone.

It's been about a week since that incident. I was still confused. Did I love Ikuto? Also, I just keep wondering, if I did love him, then was this "love" a love between brother and sister, or was it more than that? It's Christmas Eve and the Tsukiyomi's are throwing a huge party. I was planning to spend this Christmas just like the others. Being by myself, alone in my room, crying. That's what I did every year at the orphanage. I was alone. No friends, no family, alone forever. Well, that's what I planned to do until Aruto-san told me that I was to attend the party with Utau and Ikuto.

The party was tonight, yet I didn't have a dress yet. I didn't care at all. It's not like I'll meet my prince charming there or anything.

*knock*knock*

I looked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked getting up out of my bed.

"Hey Amu-chan, its Utau," the person behind my door said.

I opened the door.

"Hey Utau," I said forcing a slight smile, "What do you need?"

"Well," she said shyly, "I don't have a dress for tonight yet and I was wondering -"

"Oh, Utau, umm, I don't own any dresses that would suit this occasion so sorry but I can't lend you any."

Then her whole personality changed.

"You actually thought I was gonna borrow something from you? No way! I already knew you had nothing to wear. So, I'm taking you shopping."

"Wait, but, I-I can't, umm, I, umm, don't have any money!" I blurted out.

"Didn't Dad give you a credit card?" she asked flinging hers around.

"Umm, no, not yet, umm, he said that he didn't get it yet, yeah."

"Oh, well then we can just charge it on my card. It's all the same money," she said walking into my room and opening my closet.

"But, Utau..."

Before I could finish my sentence a black skirt was thrown onto my face.

"Change into that," she said pointing at the skirt, "Oh, and wear this too," she said throwing me a red short-sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath it.

"Oooo, and this is cute to. Put these on too," she said throwing me a pair of fingerless black and red stripped gloves and a matching pair of black and red striped knee-length socks.

She began walking out the door and I began to follow her until she said, "Nuh-uh, go do your hair first, then we'll leave." With that said, she closed the door behind her.

I sighed to myself and went to my mirror. I got the brush and brushed my messy bubblegum colored hair. I tied to little pigtails on both sides and used my signature X-clip to clip up my bangs. Done.

I was closing my door when I ran into Ikuto.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked me scanning my outfit.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping with Utau," I said.

"Have fun," he said.

"Yeah," I said and began to walk away.

Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed my wrist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good-bye, my Amu-_chan_." With that he walked away from me with both of his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Stupid pervert," I said placing my hand over the cheek he kissed ever so gently.

I walked down the stairs and saw Utau waiting.

"Finally! Let's get in the car," she said grabbing her purse.

"OH MY GOSH! You look so CUTE in that!" Utau squealed in delight.

"Really?" I asked her checking myself in the mirror.

We were at the mall trying on dresses at the dress store in the corner called _"Je t'aime"_ and it was filled with dresses, but they were so expensive!

Utau had already picked a black one strap dress the hugged her body and went to her thighs. It was a bit short to my liking though.

I took the dress off, gave it to Utau, and got dressed. When I came out Utau was there holding the dress.

"We are so buying that for you," she said.

I looked at the price tag. I swear that I almost fainted.

"Utau, we can't buy this! It's $890!" I said showing her the tag.

"Well, it is brand name, and it's pure silk, but we MUST buy it! It fits you perfectly! It's like it was made for you to wear it! I don't care what you say. I'm buying that for you," she said.

"No Utau, I..I can't."

"I knew you would say that. Well, that's too bad then," she said looking at the dress one more time.

"Thank you for understanding Utau," I said.

"What are you talking about? I meant that it was to bad that I already bought the dress," she said smirking at me.

"You WHAT!" I practically screamed.

"I already bought it," she said casually as she got the bag with her dress and put it in there.

"No, return it Utau. I can't take your money," I said to her.

"There's a no return policy here. Sorry Amu."

"But, Utau. I can't take your money," I said.

"You're not taking my money Amu,"

"But—"

"Amu, you're my sister now. Sisters do things like this. I didn't buy it because it looked good on you. Well, partially that, but I bought it because you're my sister and I wanted to buy this for you," she said.

"But—"

"Amu, tell me, if you get a gift for your birthday, would you go up to that person and tell them 'Idon't want it. It's to expensive.'"

"No, that would be rude," I said in a quiet voice.

"See. It's just like this. I'm giving you this. So don't tell me to return it or to take it back. I would feel sad."

"Okay Utau," I said looking at her and giving her a genuine smile, "Thanks for the dress."

"You're welcome. I mean, that's what sisters do. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Now, it's 2 o'clock, we have to get home and get ready for tonight," Utau said looking at her watch and walking to the parking lot.

"Okay," I said following her to the car.

"OWW!" I screamed.

"Hold still Amu! We need to pluck your eyebrows correctly or it won't look good!" Utau said her hand over my face.

"OWWOWWOWWOWWOWW!" I screamed.

"Almost done! Just hang in there Amu!" Utau said plucking away.

After 5 more minutes of pain I looked in the mirror and looked at my eyebrows. They were beautiful! All that was left, was hair and makeup. At the end, I would put my dress on.

"Come on Amu! You look great!" Utau said to me as we began walking to the stairs that would take us to the party.

"But..."

"It's fine! You'll do fine! Just repeat what I do," she said giving me a wink.

She whispered to the butler at the top of the stairs her name and her father's name.

"_**Miss Utau Tsukiyomi, daughter of Master Aruto Tsukiyomi,**_" the butler yelled out in his loud booming voice.

After Utau reached the bottom, I walked over and gave him my name.

"Amu Hinamori Tsukiyomi, step-daughter of Aruto Tsukiyomi," I whispered.

"_**Miss Amu Hinamori Tsukiyomi, step-daughter of Master Aruto Tsukiyomi,**_" the butler yelled out once again.

As I descended the stairs I felt people staring at me. I knew it my dress was horrible!

It was a strapless pink dress that matched my hair perfectly! On one side the dress ended half-way through my thigh and diagonally went down till past my ankle. It had sparkles everywhere and was pure silk. With my hair, I tied it up half way so that the bottom part of my hair would cascade around my shoulders and show off my creamy shoulders. My bangs were left down, but they were all angled to one side instead of just leaving them down.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. There were so many people! Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around figuring it was probably Ikuto or Utau, but as I turned around I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Amu...is that...you?"

No. It can't be him. No. He was the very person who helped ruin my life.

Tadase Hotori.

**NeverStopBelieving****: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been really busy lately, so, I'm once again very sorry for not updating soon. Well, thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, (no one has done this yet) but please no flaming. If you don't like the story then leave. It's not like I'm forcing you to. However, if you have any advice for me, I would deeply appreciate it. Once again, thank you for reading! R&R! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NeverStopBeliveing****: HI! It's been FOREVER since I've wrote! And I'm so HAPPY! I checked out my story today and guess what! 304 hits! Also, I had 119 VISTORS! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! As soon as I saw that, I'm like, "screw this homework! I gotta write more for them!" So, yes, I am truly very happy. Oh, and Mi-chan42, I'm guessing your comment was an inspiration to me to continue. Am I correct? Cuz, it really did motivate me to write more. :) Thanks! Oh and to all my reviewers...I LOVE YOU! Please continue to review and read my story. **

**Ikuto:**** Can you just get on with the story!**

**Amu:**** Yeah, I really want to know why Tadase is so bad...**

**NeverStopBeliveing:**** Well, fine. Be that way. All I wanted to do was thank my reviewers.**

**Ikuto:**** Well, if you did that then this fanfic would be over 20 pages long and that would only be the beginning. *rolls eyes* You are such a weirdo.**

**NeverStopBelieving:** ***glares at him holding a knife behind her back* What did you say? Do you want to die in my fanifc!**

**Ikuto:**** NO! NO! I'm sorry NeverStopBelieving-sama! Please forgive me!**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Hmph, I will this time, but do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ikuto:**** Ok. NeverStopBelieving-sama is a wonderful person that doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Amu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Amu...is that ...you?"

No. It can't be him. No. He was the very person who helped ruin my life.

Tadase Hotori.

"T-tadase. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I asked him slowly backing away.

"Ahh, well, I was invited to this party. So, Amu-chan, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time," he said coming closer to me.

"Ah, w-well, I-I was a-adopted b-by th-the T-Tsukiyomi's," I said my back now against the wall.

He kept walking closer.

"Well, Amu-chan, I never thought that I would meet you again like this. You look so beautiful in the gown."

He put both of hands on the wall with his arms around me. Trapping me inside.

I looked up and stared into his dark ruby eyes, but quickly looked back down, blushing.

"G-go away T-tadase."

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "No."

I put my hands onto his chest and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

He dipped his head onto my neck and slowly licked it. I felt cold shivers travel up my spine.

"S-stop T-tadase," I whimpered quietly to him.

"I've found you Amu-chan, now you can't escape from me. Now we can go back to the old days…"

I froze. The old days. The days that haunted me.

**Flashback**

_It all happened after my parents' death. I was alone, confused, and most of all…scared. I had nowhere to go. I was always in the house. Never going out. I hid in the corner of the room where my father killed himself. I didn't tell anyone what had happened yet. I was too afraid. So, I just sat there. _

_Waiting. _

_Hoping. _

_Wishing. _

_That someone would come and find me. _

_But…_

_No one did._

_That was until "that" day._

_I was sitting there like I would every day. Everything was normal, well, normal to me, until I heard the soft pattering of footsteps. I ignored the footsteps at first. However, the footsteps just got louder and louder. Then, they stopped. I looked up. And for the first time in weeks I was someone __**alive**__. It was a boy. He was around the age of 15. He had dark red ruby eyes and shiny blond hair. He looked at me with such eyes of kindness. Out of nowhere, I began to cry. _

"_Oh, little girl, please don't cry! Please, tell me what's wrong," the blond haired man asked me._

_I was silent. Afraid to speak._

"_Please. My, name is Tadase, Tadase Hotori. What is your name?"_

_I looked at him. In his eyes I saw kindness. I saw…trust. So, I spoke. _

"_M-my n-name i-is A-A-Amu, H-Hinamori A-Amu."_

"_Well, Amu-chan. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_So, still crying and hiccupping I told the man named "Tadase" everything. My parents, the accident, everything._

_After I finished telling him everything he called the police to come get my father's body out of the house and he took me back to his home._

_On the car ride we had a talk._

"_Amu-chan," he said, "I want to ask you something."_

"_O-ok. What is it Hotori-san."_

"_Well, first of all, call me Tadase and secondly, do you wish to live with me?"_

"_Oh, Hotori-san…"_

"_What did I say?"_

"_I'm sorry," I said to him, "I-I do wish to live with you T-Tadase."_

"_Okay. Starting from today. We are a family," he said with a smile._

_But, what happened was the exact opposite. _

_Every day, after school, during dinner, before bed, at any possible moment, he would beat me. He beat me and beat me until my skin turned a purplish red and began to bleed. But, that wasn't the bad part. In fact, I was fine with that. He saved me and gave me a home. So, in return I was to obey him._

_However, after this. I forgot about that. My life was destroyed. _

_I had been living with Tadase for 7 years since my parents' tragic death. My skin had scars all over and it was constantly red and covered in bruises. _

_Then, one day, when I got home, I saw Tadase sitting on the couch. When he saw me enter the house he beckoned me to come closer. I obeyed his orders and went to the couch. Suddenly, he pushed me down. He took out the whip and smacked me. My eyes cried out, but, I was fine with this. He kept beating me, and it was fine. I was fine with it. That was until he raped me. I lied there on the couch after the duty was done. He told me not to tell anyone, but when he was in the shower, I did. I called the police, they arrested him for abuse, and I was sent to the orphanage. _

**End of Flashback**

_After 3 years of not seeing him. I was finally adopted by the Tsukiyomi's thinking that I would start a new life, but I was wrong.___

"N-no, s-stay away f-from me," I said after remembering the flashback I pushed against him harder, but he still didn't budge.

"Aww, Amu-chan, don't you miss me. I mean, I haven't seen you in 3 years because I was in jail. And whose fault do you think that was?" he whispered putting his hand on my thigh.

I squirmed from the touch.

"It. Was. All. Your. Falut," he said as he began to rub his hand against my thigh.

"N-NO! G-GET AWAY!" I screamed.

The next thing I know, Tadase was thrown to the ground and Ikuto was there.

"Amu, are you ok?" Ikuto asked me coming over to check if anything was wrong.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine," I said relieved that Ikuto had saved me.

"What did he do to you?" Ikuto asked me hugging me close.

"N-nothing y-yet, but I k-knew him b-before a-and he was touching me a-and h-he's the g-guy t-that…when I was 13…"

"That what? That what Amu? What did he do to you when you were 13?" Ikuto asked me looking into my eyes.

I whispered, "H-he r-raped m-me."

Ikuto snapped. I quickly let go of my arms and walked over to the now trying to get up Tadase.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You fucking did that! TO AMU!" Ikuto yelled out. Everyone was looking now.

Ikuto grabbed Tadase by the collar and punched him in the face. Tadase swung back at him missing. It soon became a blown out fight and everyone was watching in horror.

Ikuto was holding Tadase against the wall and was about to punch him again when I ran up and grabbed his arm.

"STOP! STOP IT IKUTO!" I screamed with tears running down my face.

"AMU LET GO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS BASTARD DID TO YOU! YOU WERE ONLY 13 FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Yes, I know Ikuto, but please, don't taint yourself because of this. Please, stop. It's already happened. Please, no more fighting."

Ikuto released his grip. He looked at Tadase and looked back at me.

After a while, he shouted out, "GUARDS!"

Three guys in black suits came and asked, "Yes, Ikuto-sama?"

"Please, escort this man out of here and make sure he never comes back."

"Yes Ikuto-sama," they all said at once.

When Tadase was gone, everyone went back to their chattering and dancing. Ikuto looked at me.

"What?" I said not looking him in the eye.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and brought me into a different room , away from the party.

He grabbed my face and put his forehead to mine forcing me to stare into his deep azure blue eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered.

I blushed.

"T-thank you," I mumbled, being too shy to form correct words.

His face got closer to mine.

I started to breathe harder. "I-ikuto…" I said.

"Shhh," he whispered, his lips getting closer to mine.

"I-ikuto, I-I l-lo…" I began, but I never finished because Ikuto's face connected with mine in a sweet kiss.

I've fallen. Yes, I've fallen down a deep deep hole. I've fallen…

…for Ikuto.

**NeverStopBelieving:**** SO! How was it! Please, please, review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I'm not so sure.**

**Ikuto:**** Don't count on getting it soon.**

**NSB:**** IKUTO! THAT IS SO MEAN!**

**Tadase:**** Umm, NeverStopBelieving-san, why am I a bad guy?**

**NSB:**** Oh, because I think you're a girly douche bag that's gay.**

**Tadase:**** :O**

**Ikuto:**** *snicker* girly gay douche bag…**

**Amu:**** Well, you know what to do everyone! Please R&R! And no FLAMING! Even though no one has yet! :) See you in the next chapter! BYE!**

**Everyone except Tadagay who is crying in the other room:**** JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NeverStopBelieving****: Hi mina! Well, I've found the time to finally write another chapter!**

**Ikuto:**** It's only been like, 3 days...**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Well, what if I want to update after 3 days! You know, 3 days is *does the math* ...72 hours! Also, 72 hours is...432 minutes! And 432 minutes is... 25,920 seconds! That's A LOT of time already!**

**Ikuto:**** ...nerd.**

**NeverStopBelieving:** **WHAT! That...makes me sad... T-T**

**Amu:**** IKUTO! Say sorry to NeverStopBelieving-chan! **

**Ikuto:**** Why should I? She was being a nerd.**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** It's okay Amu. I'll just make sure that you end up with Nagi or Kukai instead of him...**

**Ikuto:**** NEVER! AMU IS MINE! ALL MINE!**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Well, you were being mean so...**

**Ikuto:**** *sighs* FINE! I'm...s-s-sor-sorry! Jeez...**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Awww, thanks Ikuto! You're NOT forgiven! **

**Ikuto:**** WHAT! WHAT ABOUT MY AMU!**

**NeverStopBelieving:** ***sigh* I want to make her not end up with you, but if I did, I would kill myself.**

**Ikuto:**** Oh, so no Kukamu or Nagamu right?**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** No.**

**Ikuto: ****YES!**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** This is getting long so I'll stop it here. Thanks once again to all my viewers. I am so HAPPY! To ****alchemistlover14****, yeah, once I thought of that name I could NOT stop repeating it! I thought about it while talking to my cousin who happens to be a girly gay douche bag! XD **

**Tadase:**** *crys***

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Well, I hope you all continue to read my story and enjoy it. Please review at the end! XD **

**Amu:**** NeverStopBelieving-chan does not own anything in this story except the idea of the story.**

**Everybody except Tadase: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_I've fallen. Yes, I've fallen down a deep deep hole. I've fallen…_

…_for Ikuto._

*chirp* *chirp*

I woke up to see the streaming light entering my room and warming it up. I got up and stretched. It had been 2 weeks since the incident at the party and when Ikuto and I…

I blushed.

…kissed.

Yes, it was true. I have fallen in love with Ikuto. Though, I'm not sure if he's fallen in love with me. Why do I think that? Well, let's just say that last week was not the best week for me.

Ikuto-got engaged.

It was a normal day when it happened. I was still overjoyed with the fact that Ikuto kissed me, but I was also shocked and unsure about my feelings for him. But, after seeing "her" I knew. I knew that I loved him.

Her name is Saaya. Yamabuki Saaya.

She was a beautiful person. She had long copper/reddish hair that was curled at the bottom. She was 19 years old and very wealthy. Her eyes were a piercing green and were always staring at one thing.

Herself.

I hated Saaya-san. Since the very first day she was introduced to us. I didn't want her to be Ikuto's "finance." **I** loved Ikuto, but we could never be together. We were siblings. Not by blood. But we were siblings. I could never marry or love Ikuto.

Every day, Saaya-san would come over. When she came over, she had two personalities. She was always kind and considerate whenever Ikuto or Aruto-san and Souko-san were there. But when it came to Utau and me, well, let's just say we weren't very "liked" by her. Especially me.

I sighed to myself as I got up and out of bed. I didn't want to go downstairs because I knew that Saaya-san would be there already.

However, I had school, so I had to get up. I went to my spinning closet and got out my uniform. Today was my first day of school, while for many, including Utau, it was just the return from winter break. (A/N: They were on winter break when Amu was adopted)

My uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a red tie and a black blazer on top while I wore a red, white, and black plaid skirt that went halfway up my thigh. My hair was tied halfway up and was angled to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror.

B-O-R-I-N-G

The uniform was so PLAIN! So, I decided to spice it up a bit. I took out a red sleeping shirt out of the drawer and tore off part of the fabric. Using that fabric, I used a safety pin and pinned it around my right arm. I then took out two knee high red, white, and black plaid leg warmer socks and slid them on. I took the brown belt that was hanging on the handle and hooked it around my waist. I looked into the mirror. It was better, but it was still missing something. I looked around for awhile thinking of what I was missing and I got it. I had just bought this recently because I thought it was cute, but now it would make my uniform perfect. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer and took out a small box. I closed the drawer and put the box down on the dresser. I opened it to reveal two red plus shaped clips. Seeing that I only tied my hair in a ponytail, I only used one of the clips and clipped it where the hair band was. I now looked into the mirror again.

Perfect.

I was finally ready for my first day of school. I grabbed my backpack, which had a red criss-cross on it to match my outfit, and headed downstairs. Before completely leaving my room, I checked to see if I was forgetting anything. Making sure that I had everything I needed I headed for the kitchen where I could smell the cooking of bacons and French toast.

When I got to the kitchen I looked around and saw Aruto-san at the table and Souko-san at the stove cooking. I took a seat at the table perpendicular to Aruto-san.

"Good morning," I said to them both.

"Good morning Amu," Souko-san said to me putting the still sizzling bacon on a plate in front of me, "Why, you look very cute today Amu."

"Thank you very much," I said blushing, "Where's Utau?"

"Oh, she had choir this morning so she had to leave early," Souko-san explained to me.

"Oh, I see."

Just then, Saaya-san and Ikuto walked into the kitchen. They both took their seats and began putting food onto their plates.

"Good morning Saaya-san, Ikuto," I said politely.

"Morning Amu," Ikuto said while cutting his eating his bacon.

"Good morning Hinamori-san," Saaya-san said checking her nails.

Saaya-san still called me Hinamori Amu instead of Tsukiyomi Amu. She said that it was more "polite" to call people by their first last name, but I think she just doesn't think that I should be part of the Tsukiyomi family.

The whole time during breakfast Saaya-san was whining about how the bacon was too greasy to eat and was so fattening or how the French toast was too sweet and had too many calories. I rolled my eyes at these comments and finished up my breakfast fast. When I was done, I got up and put my dishes in the sink and picked up my backpack getting ready to leave.

When I got to school everybody was looking at me. I heard guys and girls whispering and gossiping about "the new girl" but I just ignored them and walked to the office to pick up my schedule.

I had:

1st Period – French (E1)

2nd Period – AP Science (A8)

3rd Period – AP Math (I1)

4th Period – AP English (C4)

5th Period – AP History (F2)

6th Period – Physical Education (Gym)

(A/N: Exactly my schedule, except, I'm in 8th grade.)

My first period was French, so I headed towards the E buildings and entered the classroom. I sat in a random seat next to the window and looked at the board until the teacher entered.

"Well, class, it looks like we have a new student," the teacher said," Tsukiyomi Amu, please stand up."

I stood up and looked at the class.

"Well, go on, introduce yourself," the teacher told me.

I nodded my head and looked back at the class.

"Yo. My name's Tsukiyomi Amu. Nice ta meecha." (A/N: misspelled on purpose)

The whole class started to whisper. After realizing what I said, I cursed to myself. I had just revealed my "other" side.

This was going to be a LONG day…

**NeverStopBelieving:**** GRRR! I wasn't really sure on what to write this time…**

**Ikuto:**** That's not new.**

**NSB:**** …**

**Ikuto:**** What?**

**NSB:**** Nothing. Well, anyway, please leave a review and continue to read my story! *goes to room shuts the door and starts to hit herself so she can think***

**Ikuto:**** …weird…**

**Amu:**** Well, like NeverStopBelieving-san said, please leave a review and if you have any suggestions for the story or any new ideas to add to this she would be very happy to hear them. Just leave them in the review section. Thank you!**

**Tadagay:**** …girly gay douche bag…do I really seem like that…**


	7. Chapter 7

**NeverStopBelieving****: YES! I've FINALLY been inspired!**

**Ikuto:**** ...took you long enough...**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** Well, sorry it took so long, but today during school my friend gave me some ideas if they were in the same situation. SO, IDEAS! **

**Ikuto:**** ...**

**NeverStopBelieving:** **...what...**

**Ikuto:**** Can we just get on with the story...I really have the urge to kiss Amu again...**

**NeverStopBelieving:**** ...okay...on with the story!**

**Amu: ...NeverStopBelieving does not own Shugo Chara...**

"I'M HOME!" I yelled into the empty house as I walked through the door.

I heard the shower running. Utau or Souko-san was probably home. Passing by the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and headed for my room upstairs.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard the shower stop. Thinking that it was Utau or Souko-san, I walked to the door and knocked.

"Utau or Souko-san, I'm coming in!" I shouted knowing that they heard me, I opened the door and looked up to see not Utau, not Souko, but-

Ikuto.

The apple in my hand dropped to the floor as I watched him.

His back was to me and he was fixing his towel which was barely hanging off his perfect hips endangered off falling off any second. Hearing the door open, he turned his head and tilted it upward and looked at me.

"Oh, _Amu_, if you wanted to shower with me, you should have told me earlier," he said smirking at me.

Suddenly heat rose into my cheeks and I was probably as red as a tomato within a millisecond.

"N-no! I-I..." I stuttered.

"Just like what you see," he said finishing my sentence.

"N-NO! I d-don't! Y-you pervert n-neko mimi h-hentai c-cosplay!" I screamed walking out the door, but before I could get out, I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind and the wet beads of water that were running down his toned chest seeped through my back shirt.

"Well, I'm not the one that barges into the bathroom when someone's using it and checks them out. Just. Like. You," he whispered into my ear, "Say it. You _love_ me."

I struggled to get out of his warm embrace. I didn't want it to end. Yet, I did at the same time. I loved Ikuto. That was true, but he had a fiancé. I could never love him.

"I-DON'T-LIKE YOU!" I screamed elbowing him in the gut. He struggled backwards and held his stomach while leaning against the wall for support.

"Owww. That hurt."

I stuck my tongue out to him and said, "Serves you right!" Then I ran out of the room. I could swear that while I was running I heard Ikuto chuckle to himself.

The next morning, I walked down to the kitchen and got a pancake and a cup of juice for breakfast and sat at the table in my usual spot readying myself for when Ikuto and Saaya would walk in. I was randomly picking at my pancakes when I heard footsteps and Ikuto and Saaya walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Amu," Ikuto said to me sitting down in his seat across from me.

I looked up at him then looked straight back at my pancakes, "Good morning Ikuto," I said. I looked at Saaya and said, "Good morning Saaya-san."

"Oh, good morning Hinamori-san," she said not making eye contact and sitting in her seat next to Ikuto who was now eating a piece of toast and drinking a glass of chocolate milk.

Knowing that I should now take my leave, I wiped my mouth with my napkin and set in on the table. I got up and walked to the door and picked up my backpack and headed for the door. But, I was stopped in my tracks when I heard Ikuto shout out my name.

"Amu! Mom, told me that I had to drive you to school," he told me grabbing his car keys in the process.

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk," I told him opening the door.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," he said smirking at me," Mom specifically said to drive you to and from school every day. She says that it's 'dangerous' for a young girl like you to walk around alone."

"I'll be fine," I said, "I won't be in any danger."

"Yeah, I know that," he said rolling his eyes.

I smiled, "I'm glad that you think I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"No, what I mean is, that no one in their right mind would make a move on you," he said smirking once again.

"Whatever! I'll just walk to school!" I said walking out the door.

"Sorry, but I have to drive you. It's a must," he said passing me and unlocking the door then opening it for me, "Get in."

I rolled my eyes, but got in the car anyway.

Ikuto closed the door and turned on the engine. The car roared to life and we were on the road.

It took us about 5 minutes to get there which is very fast compared to the 30 minute walk I take every day. (A/N: That's how long it takes me to get to school by walking and driving)

As I got out the car I heard the people, especially the girls, whispering about me to their friends.

"Bye Ikuto," I said before closing the door shut. I began to walk away when Ikuto rolled down the window and called out to me.

"Hey Amu! Come here!"

I groaned and sauntered back to the open window. I leaned down and asked him, "What?"

He wiggled his finger telling me to come closer. I did as he wanted and leaned closer.

"What?" I asked him again.

"Closer," he said whispering.

I leaned my ear in closer and asked him, "What?"

"Turn your head around."

I turned my head only to find myself looking into his dark azure eyes. I hitched my breath as he leaned in and kissed me.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was enough to know that this was not a normal peck on the lips. It was an actual kiss. I didn't want it to end, I never did. Suddenly Ikuto pulled back and licked his lips.

"Good bye _Amu_," he whispered to me. Then driving out of the school and leaving me there stunned.

What did that kiss mean?

But, what thing was for sure.

I loved Ikuto.

And he-

-loved me.

**NeverStopBelieving:**** So! How was that! Did I do better this time? I tried to add more Amuto. *sweatdrop* I haven't done it for a while…**

**Ikuto:**** Amu's sweet lips. I can still taste them. Thank you very much NeverStopBelieving-sama. Hopefully we will kiss even more…**

**Amu:**** …hopefully…we won't…**

**NSB:**** Well, I LOVE Amuto, so I can't guarantee it Amu.**

**Amu:**** Ugh. Fine. Just nothing too extreme.**

**NSB:**** Got it. I promise *crosses fingers behind her back***

**Ikuto:**** But! I WANT TO KISS AMU MORE!**

**Amu:**** Well, ignoring Ikuto, please leave a review and if you have any suggestions for the story or any new ideas to add to this NeverStopBelieving-chan would be very happy to hear them. Just leave them in the review section. Thank you!**

**NSB:**** Oh, and from now on, I think I will be known as Ai. That's my name so yeah, I thought I should use it for once. XD OH, but I will still be known as NeverStopBelieving I'm just changing the name that's on the story every time to Ai because writing out NeverStopBelieving takes about 10 seconds every time and it's tiring to do and a waste of space. Ai is a lot easier. :) PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE MINA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai:**** I LOVE YOU ALL! I was so happy to get 7 reviews this time! Seriously! I LUV U ALL! XD Thanks to all that reviewed and thanks to **_**alchemistlover14 **_**for being with me and reading my stories from the very start. Thanks to **_**lilpopsplash**_** for your comment. It was so inspiring! That's probably why I'm writing right now. :) Thanks to **_**Anonymous, Gina, and Jessica! **_** Your reviews were very helpful and inspiring too! Also, thanks to all my other reviewers. I love you all! **

**Ikuto:**** Are you done yet? **

**Ai:**** UGH! That was rude! I was just thanking them!**

**Ikuto:**** Don't you think you thanked them enough already.**

**Ai:**** Well, no. I can never finish thanking them! It's thanks to them that I can even continue this story! Without this story I would have QUIT making this story!**

**Ikuto:**** So?**

**Amu:**** Well, Ikuto. That would mean no more kissing and no more Amuto moments…**

**Ikuto:**** …**

**Amu:**** …what?**

**Ikuto:**** …Hey everyone, Ai really, really, really, loves you all. So, please keep reviewing for my sake. I don't think I can live a day without the thought of kissing Amu…**

**Ai:**** Well, I don't own Shugo Chara and please enjoy reading "A Love That Can Never Be!"**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***__A Love That Can Never Be__***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

What did that kiss mean? Did Ikuto love me? No, that couldn't be it. He has a fiancé. Why would he love me? But, then, why did he kiss me!

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" I screamed out grabbing my head in my hands and squeezing my eyes shut in frustration.

Suddenly I felt all eyes on me. I slowly opened my eyes to see all my classmates staring at me. Looking to the side I saw my teacher giving me "the look."

"Well, Miss. Tsukiyomi. What is it that you do not understand," she said glaring at me, "Because, if you can doze off in class, you must be able to understand all of this."

"Well, umm, I-"

"Detention with me after school Miss. Tsukiyomi," she said scribbling it down in her book.

I groaned to myself. Me and my stupid big mouth!

Where to sit I thought to myself as I walked out of the lunch line holding my tray of food. I looked around for table to sit at when someone crashed into me, my lunch flying out of my hands as I fell to the ground.

"WAH! I'm so sorry!"

I looked up to see a cute girl with orangish-brown hair that was tied up in two small pigtails.

"Yaya, you should have watched where you're going," another girl said to the orangish-brown hair girl. She had beautiful blonde hair that sprayed across her back in nice wavy curls.

"Wah! I didn't mean to do that! It was on accident! I'm sorry Rima-tan!" Yaya cried to her.

"Well, don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to the poor girl on the floor just staring at us!" she said pointing at me.

"Ah, oh, um, I'm fine," I said getting up slowly.

"I'm really sorry," the girl named Yaya said to me. She took my hand and helped lift me up. Then she asked," So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, my name's Amu. Tsukiyomi Amu," I said clearing and dust or dirt off my skirt.

"AHHHH! YOU DON'T MEAN _**THE**_ TSUKIYOMI AMU RIGHT!" she screamed out.

"What do you mean? My name **is** Tsukiyomi Amu," I said looking confused.

"WAHH! YOU'RE THE _COOL AND SPICY_ AMU-CHI!"

"What?" I said.

"You're, like, a legend!" she said waving her arms around, "everyone knows about you!"

"Really? I wonder why?"

"Well! That's because you were so cool when you introduced yourself in front of everyone! Here, I'll buy you a new lunch and you can come sit with us!" she said suddenly taking my hand and dragging me away with Rima following.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yaya Yuiki by the way, and that girl over there is Mashiro Rima," she said pointing to Rima while her other hand pulled me along.

"Hi," she said to me not even waving.

"Hey," I said back.

After the hectic, yet fun time at lunch ended, I headed to the rest of my classes. When the bell of my last class rang, I gathered my stuff and walked to detention.

When I got to the door, I sighed to myself and entered. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one that had detention today. When I walked in, I saw a tall boy around my age with brown hair. He was sitting in the seat in front of mine.

As I neared him, I heard him mumbling to himself, "…stupid detention….why should I have detention! I didn't do anything. All I did was play a small joke…"

Not caring what he was saying, I plopped down into my seat and took out my drawing book and pencils and began to sketch the scenery.

Just as I put my pencil on the paper, the door opened and the teacher walked in.

"It's good to see that you're all here. Now, let me take roll," she said heading to her desk.

God, it was only two people, she doesn't have to take roll does she.

But, she did anyway.

"Souma Kukai," she called out.

The boy in front of me raised his hand and mumbled something along the lines of "present."

"Tsukiyomi Amu," she called out.

"Present," I said not bothering to raise my hand.

Then the boy Kukai turned around and stared at me.

"You're Tsukiyomi Amu!" he said.

"No duh, stupid. She just called my name."

"So it's true! You are a rebel!" he said staring at me in awe.

"No, I'm not a rebel. I'm only here because I accidently spoke out loud in class," I said getting back to my sketching hoping he would leave me alone, but I was wrong.

"Yeah, sure. Everyone knows what you did. They said that you ignored the teacher and smoked in class. Then when she told you to stop, you flipped her off and threw the cigarette at her."

What the hell were these people making up!

"No, I didn't do that, I'm not a rebel ok."

"Really? Okay, so you're not a rebel. That's false, but I know for sure that the other rumor is true," he said smirking.

"What?" I asked him.

"That you're hot," he said looking straight into my eyes.

I would probably blush 10 times as red as a tomato at that moment, but learning to keep my emotions from running around in school or public, they were hidden inside me. Instead, I just looked at him and laughed.

"Uh, thanks I guess," I said to him. Then the bell rang.

"Oh, well that's the bell," Kukai said to himself then looking at me, "I'll see you some other time Tsukiyomi."

With that he left the classroom.

After packing up all my things, I walked out the door, into the hallway and out the school doors. When I neared the entrance, I saw Ikuto by his car, but I saw more than that. There were girls everywhere! What's worse was that he was flirting with them. Getting annoyed I decided to walk home instead of fight through those girls just to get in the car and be mad. So, I began walking home.

I was making a peanut butter jelly sandwich with cheese when Ikuto bursted into the room.

"Oh, hey Ikuto," I said to him trying to act normal, but still remembering the kiss I had received this morning.

He glared at me.

"Hey Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! I waited for you after school and you never showed up!" he said getting closer to me.

"Well, you were flirting with the girls at school, so I decided to let you have the fun and just went home myself!"

Suddenly he was right in front of me, placing his arms on the counter trapping me in. "I wasn't flirting with them!" he said.

"Well, by the looks of it, you were! Now get off of ME!" I yelled out trying to push him away.

Then suddenly he grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was rough at first, but later on as his lips melted and formed with mine, the kiss became sweet and tender.

Right as I got into it, Ikuto pulled away. He placed his forehead on top of mine.

"I wasn't flirting with them. I was asking them about you," he said.

"Why would you ask them about me?" I asked him out of breath.

"Well, Amu, its' because I think I love you."

My eyes widened. Did Ikuto just say that he loved me?

"Ikuto, I-I-"

"Love me," he said smirking.

I blushed. "Yeah," I said, "I love you too Ikuto."

Suddenly, I realized we weren't the only people in the kitchen at the time.

"What did you just say?"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***__A Love That Can Never Be__***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Ai:**** So! Who is it! Who saw their confession of love!**

**Ikuto:**** It was probably -**

**Ai:**** *puts hand over Ikuto's mouth* DON'T SAY IT!**

**Amu:**** Wow, so I love Ikuto huh? Wait. Isn't he my brother!**

**Ikuto:**** OMG! Is this gonna become a forbidden romance!**

**Ai:**** Well, you guys are related by blood, so not really, but it might be forbidden *eye sparkles***

**Amu:**** OMG! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Ai-chan would really appreciate it!**

**Ikuto:**** I would appreciate it too. *smirks* It means more Amuto. **

**Everyone:**** PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ai:**** Well, like everyone said, please review, give me some feedback, and anticipate the next chapter! Once again thanks to all my reviewers and followers. I appreciate the time you put into reading my story. Like I always say…JA NE MINA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai:**** *sniff* I'm so happy…you all are amazing. The last chapter I got 13 reviews…I'm so happy.**

**Ikuto:**** Wow, it's only 13 reviews. Don't need to cry about it. **

**Ai:**** Yes I do! That's the most I've ever gotten! I was so happy when I got so many e-mails the day after I posted that chapter!**

**Ikuto:**** They didn't review for you. They reviewed for me. **

**Amu:**** No, they didn't review for you Ikuto. They reviewed for ME!**

**Ai:**** Actually, I think they reviewed for more Amuto moments…**

**Ikuto & Amu:**** Oh, then please keep reviewing! Here is NeverStopBelieving's **_**A Love That Can Never Be!**_

**Ai:**** Oh yeah, and I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***__A Love That Can Never Be__***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"What did you just say?" a voice said. I knew that voice to well. It was…

"Utau, don't act all surprised. You knew this was going to happen," Ikuto said turning around to face his younger sister.

"Oh, yeah, I knew, but it happened so fast!" she replied.

I looked at them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh silly Amu, I knew you liked Ikuto from the start. I knew since I saw that first kiss," she said to me.

**FLASHBACK (Utau's POV)**

_I was walking up the stairs to my room when I heard the sound of the door closing. I looked up to see Amu coming out of her room. _

"_Oh, Amu—," I began, but before it got out I saw Ikuto blocking her path. I hid behind the stair wall. Peeking out I saw Amu talking to Ikuto._

"_Can you move?" Amu asked Ikuto._

_"Well, what if I said no?" Ikuto said to her smirking. _

_"If you don't I'll punch you," she said looking serious._

_"Wow. That'll hurt," Ikuto said sarcastically back to her not believing that the punch would hurt. But, seeing the look in her eyes it probably would._

_Then Amu punched him right in the gut._

_"Oww! That hurt!" he said clutching his stomach._

_"Now move," Amu said trying to step away._

_"Well, not until I get my revenge," he said again with a smirk. He began bending his head closer to Amu and I knew what was going to happen next. Then slowly, he kissed her. _

_I turned away to give them some privacy. Then I thought to myself. _

'_Ikuto never does this to girls. Sure he would flirt with them, but never like this.'_

_That's when I knew it. Ikuto loved our new adopted sister._

**END FLASHBACK (BACK TO AMU'S POV)**

"S-so, you knew the whole time!" I said out loud.

"It was so obvious. The cool Ikuto Tsukiyomi kissing a little girl like you. That made it even more obvious that he actually liked you," she said stating a fact.

"I-I'm not little! I'm 16!" I said burning up.

"I think she meant little in," he smirked to himself, "that area."

It took me a while to figure out what he meant when I suddenly realized he was talking about my boobs. On instinct I covered them up and yelled out, "PERV!"

He chuckled to himself. "Well, it's true." Then he looked at Utau. "Utau, you won't tell mom and dad about this right."

"Well, should I? It would be fun to see what would happen," she said tapping her index finger on her lips.

"Please Utau. Don't tell Aruto-san and Souko-san. Please!" I begged her getting down on my knees.

She laughed. "Amu. I was just kidding. I won't do that. It's actually a relief that Ikuto likes you and not that bitch Saaya."

"Oh no," I said, "What are we going to do about Saaya-san."

"What do you mean what?" Ikuto said as he hugged me to his side, "I'm going to talk to Saaya about this and then we'll talk to mom and dad about canceling the engagement."

"Ikuto, do you really think that's gonna work?" Utau asked him.

"Of course it'll work. It's not like she actually likes me too. Right _Amu_?" he asked me.

"Uhh, yeah. Of course she doesn't," I told him smiling slightly. But, inside I knew Utau was right. Saaya wasn't just going to give up. She was going to fight it with all her might.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Love That Can Never Be~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I paced outside the door, looking at it from time to time waiting for Ikuto to emerge from it. Today was the day that Ikuto was going to tell Saaya that it was over. That he loved me and not her.

All was fine until I heard screaming and shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HER! SHE'S YOUR SISTER! YOU CAN'T LOVE HER!" Saaya screamed out.

"Saaya calm down," I heard Ikuto say, "I'm sorry, but let's cancel this engagement. I love Amu, not you."

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HER!" Saaya cried out, "You just can't."

"Saaya…I'm sorry," he said.

"Ikuto, you can't love Amu…I love you…" she said.

"Saaya…I don't love you. So, please don't make this harder on yourself. I'm sorry, but we're through," he said.

Then the door opened. Ikuto looked up and looked at me. He smiled at me and left. I looked back into the room to see Saaya.

"Saaya-san…" I began to say quietly.

"It's all your fucking fault," she said not looking up.

"S-saaya-san?" I said walking closer to her.

She snapped her head up and looked at me with her eyes of pure hatred.

Then she wiped away her tears and fixed her messed up hair like nothing happened.

She looked at me.

"You see what you did. You made me ruin my make-up by fake crying. It's all your damn fault. If only you didn't appear into his life then I would have gotten all the money," she said reapplying her make-up.

"S-Saaya-san, you mean you never loved Ikuto?" I asked her.

"No duh you piece of shit. I only loved his money."

"Y-you deceived Ikuto!" I sputtered out.

She looked at me with plain eyes. "No, I only _pretended_ to like him," she said sarcastically, "And now Amu, you're going to wish that you never messed with me. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"W-what!" I stuttered out.

"I'm going to make Ikuto regret he ever dumped me for you," she said walking towards me, "Besides, I don't even know what he saw in you. I have the bigger breasts and the bigger butt."

With that she took an apple from the small table and walked out the room and out the house. As she left I heard a huge crunch, the sound of Saaya biting the apple. I shivered.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_A Love That Can Never Be~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The following Monday in class the inevitable happened. This happening was probably part of the I'll-Make-Your-Life-A-Living-Hell plan that Saaya had in store for me.

The teacher walked in and as usual we bowed and greeted her. When we all sat down she announced something.

"Okay class. We have a new guest. She will be working with us for a while. She will be the student-teacher here and she'll being teaching you from time to time. So please be nice to her. Okay?"

"HAI!" everyone yelled out.

"Yamabuki-san you may come in now," the teacher said.

Wait. Yamabuki? It couldn't be could it? No way!

Then she walked in. Our new student teacher.

She had long copper/reddish hair that curled at the end and the same eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Good morning everybody! My name is Yamabuki Saaya," she said looking straight at me, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***__A Love That Can Never Be__***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Ai:**** AHHHH! **

**Ikuto:**** *jumps* What the hell!**

**Ai:**** I'm so sorry guys. I didn't have that much Amuto in this chapter. I wanted to, but I had to get the story moving. So, yeah. Sorry…**

**Amu:**** Aww, it's ok Ai-chan. I didn't want to kiss Ikuto anyway.**

**Ikuto:**** IT'S OK! IT IS NOT OKAY! AMU'S LIPS! I NEED THEM!**

**Ai:**** Well, I promise that there will be more Amuto in the next chapter (I hope)**

**Ikuto:**** Yes please! Ai-chan you must have more Amuto! **

**Ai:**** Okay Ikuto. I will. Mina please keep reviewing! Have any feedback? I would be glad to receive some from you guys. If you have any ideas that might help out my story I would be happy to read them. :) Thanks everyone! UNTIL NEXT TIME…JA NE MINA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ai:** So, not as many reviews…I guess I asked for too much huh?

**Ikuto:** Ya think. *imitates Ai* Please, please, review! I'll love you forever if you do!

**Ai:** I do NOT sound like that!

**Amu:** Well…

**Ai:** You agree with him Amu! I thought you were on my side!

**Amu:** Sorry Ai-chan, but you kinda do sound like that…

**Ai:** You guys are so mean! *runs out of room*

**Amu:** Oh great. Now who's gonna write the story!

**Ikuto:** I will! I'll make sure that there are TONS of Amuto moments now. *grins evilly*

**Amu:** *looks at Ikuto then the door* Ai-chan! Please come back Ai-chan! SAVE ME! *runs out of room to find Ai*

**Ikuto:** *looks around* Oh, well. Ai-chan already wrote the chapter. She just didn't type it yet, so I'll type it for her, with my changes. *smirks*

**Random Voice:** Ai-chan DOES NOT own Shugo Chara! Though she wishes she does!

**Ikuto:** Thanks random voice! Now it's time to type!

_~ A Love That Can Never Be ~_

My life has finally become an actual living hell. Well, only my school life now that Saaya has become a student-teacher for my class. Also, it's not just my first period class. She's practically following me through school now! My school life was seriously a living hell for me. Actually, not all of it was a living hell for me. Hanging with my friends helped me forget about Saaya. So, I guess I could - nah, I can't live through this.

It has been about 2 weeks since Saaya became a student-teacher at my school and the teacher said it was about time she started teaching us. So, of course, she said yes.

"So, class," she said walking up to her desk and resting her hands on it, "you guys have been reading the famous Shakespeare play, 'Romeo and Juliet' right?"

The whole class replied, "HAI!"

"Well, I think it's about time for a project on it!" she said flashing a fake smile to everyone.

The class groaned in disappointment.

"Hey! What's with that response! It'll be a fun project and fairly easy to do. All you have to do is reenact a scene in the play."

The class sighed out in relief.

Suddenly a hand went up.

Saaya looked over and said, "Yes, what do you need Aya?"

"Yamabuki Sensei, will we have partners for this project?"

"Well, of course! If you didn't, how would you reenact a scene in the play with only one person!"

"Well Sensei, I was just checking," she said pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Well, yes. We will have partners for this project. You will work in a pair of two and I'll be picking who your partner is."

"AWWW!" the class groaned out.

"Not only that, but I will also choose what scene you will be reenacting," she said pulling out a piece of paper. It probably had the names of the partners and scenes.

"So, now I will call out the partners and scenes. Once you hear your name, get together with your partner and begin discussing how you will reenact your scene. We will start performing in one week. So, obviously, you have one week to practice your play. Your lines MUST be memorized. Oh, and we are performing in order. So, if you have the 4th scene you will be the fourth pair to act out the part. I will now call out the names," she said.

I groaned inside. I hated doing projects. Hopefully my partner will be someone I know.

"Yuiki Yaya, you are partnered with -"

Me, me, me!

"-Sanjo Kairi."

I sighed out in disappointment. Well, I could be partnered together with Rima.

"Mashiro Rima, you are partnered with -"

'Please be me!' I prayed.

"- Fujisaki Nagihiko."

NOOO! I slammed my head on my desk and kept my head down.

"Tsukiyomi Amu," Saaya began.

I instantly looked up. Saaya looked straight into my eyes and glared murderously into my eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Amu, you are partnered with -"

Please not someone I don't know!

"-Souma Kukai."

I suddenly looked around the classroom till my eyes rested on the brown spiked up haired person. Kukai was in my class this whole time? Suddenly, Kukai wasn't just a row of desks away, but right in front of me.

"Yo Tsukiyomi! So, we're partners huh? What a coincidence!"

"Oh, hey Kukai-kun, yeah, I guess we are partners," I said smiling at him. Thank god I was partnered up with someone I knew.

"Don't call me Kukai-kun. Just drop the '_-kun'_ and call me Kukai," he said putting his hands in her pockets.

"Oh, okay Kukai."

"That's a lot better. Hey so, I'll go get the scene we're doing. Be right back," he said heading towards Saaya.

Knowing that we were going to have to take notes and such, I took out a notebook, a pencil, and our 'Romeo and Juliet' book.

When I got everything out Kukai had come back and sat down in the desk in front of me, sitting so that he was facing me.

"So, what scene did we get?" I asked him.

He handed me the slip of paper.

"No way," I said, "We have this part!"

"Uh, yeah," he said slightly blushing.

"She gave us the last scene!"

"Yeah, she did. I tried to change it with her, but she didn't let me," he said scratching the back of his head.

I looked up and found Saaya's eyes on me with a devious smirk on her face.

She had done this on purpose.

Romeo and Juliet is a very popular play, but for those who don't know, the last scene is a tragic yet romantic scene. It's the scene where Romeo finds out that his beloved Juliet has died, when she really wasn't dead and just faking it, and kills himself with poison. Then when Romeo has died, Juliet wakes up to find her Romeo dead. Thinking that she could never live without him, she kisses him but then takes his dagger and stabs herself. In the end, they both died for each other.

Saaya had done this on purpose. Not just so that she could see me 'pretend' to kill myself, but to kiss another guy. She had a plan up her sleeve, but what sort of plan. There were too many things she could do. All I could do was practice the play with Kukai and find a way to avoid her plan.

"So, Tsukiyomi, where are we going to practice," he said looking through the book.

"Uhh, I guess we could practice at my house," I told him realizing we only had 2 more minutes till class was out.

"Okay, what time can I come over today?" he asked.

"How about 4 o'clockish?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's good. So, I'll see you at your place at 4 o'clock," he said, "Oh, and I need your address."

"Oh yeah," I said. I quickly ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down my address and gave it to him.

"See ya later Tsukiyomi."

"Yeah, see you later," I said getting up to head to lunch.

_~ A Love That Can Never Be~_

"So, you got Nagihiko huh Rima-tan," Yaya said sticking a french fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, what about it," she replied.

I looked at her and said, "Well, rumor has it that you _like_ him."

Her face blushed slightly, but went neutral as she looked up at me and said, "Like hell that would happen. Who would like a cross-dresser like him?"

"Yeah, sure," I said to her taking a sip of my coke.

She just turned her head and harrumphed.

I smirked. Rima was so easy to read.

Suddenly, Yaya draped her arm around my neck.

"So Amu-chi, I see that you got Kukai," she said giving me 'the look.'

"Yeah, I did," I said to her not knowing where this was going.

"Well, I also heard that you have 'that' scene," she said picking up another french fry and waving it around before she put it in her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a silly scene," I told her.

"Don't say that Amu-chi. It's not just _a_ scene but, _the_ scene."

Then Rima turned around and piped in, "Yeah, you have to _kiss_."

I blushed at this.

"It's just a small peck. It won't hurt a fly," I said acting cool.

"Yeah, just a peck, with, like, the star soccer play who happens to also be their captain. Not only that, but he is the #1 hottest person at school," Yaya said, "You're gonna die from all his fan girls."

I sighed out loud. "I doubt that's gonna happen. The only people who know we're doing that scene are everyone in our class. No one else will know."

"Uhh, Amu, actually, the whole school knows…" Rima said slowly.

The information processed in my head slowly. Then it clicked. Saaya didn't pair me up with Kukai and make me do that scene to see me kill myself and kiss him, but to set the whole female population of the school against me. My life would be mayhem if that happened. I didn't know how big of a problem this was until it hit me straight in the face.

Seeing that I was quiet, Rima said, "Amu, its okay. It's not like all his fan girls will kill you."

"Yeah, you're right Rima-tan. I doubt that they'll do that to Amu-chi," Yaya said smiling.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll be fine. I mean what's the worse they can do."

"Well, let's get going," Rima said getting up from the table.

"Okay!" Yaya said jumping off her seat, "Come one Amu-chi."

I got up from my seat and walked with them to the trash can to dispose of our trash and headed for the cafeteria doors.

I never really knew that news would circulate so fast, but as soon as I stepped out of the cafeteria I was splashed with water.

_~ A Love That Can Never Be ~_

I didn't know what to do. I was soaking wet and still had another half of the school day left. I had no extra clothes and soon, because of the water, my clothes became see through.

"Amu-chi, are you okay!" Yaya cried out.

"Of course she's not okay Yaya! She's all wet!" Rima yelled out.

They both started to huddle close to me and help dry me, but I pushed them away.

I looked up through my now soaking hair to fine the criminal who had done this to me. When I finally spotted the giggling girls that were holding a dripping bucket of water, I walked over to them.

When I got closer their giggling stopped and a girl, probably their leader, stepped up in front of me.

"So Tsukiyomi Amu, how does it feel to be soaked," she said placing her hand on her hip.

I recognized the girl to be Hana Yamasaki, a girl from my math class.

"Well, it does feel nice since it's so hot today," I said to her.

"Don't act all smart-assed with me," Hana said flipping her hair.

"Oh, I'm not being a smart-ass at all Hana. You asked me how it felt and I answered it. Now if you'll excuse me, but I've got to go dry up now," I said turning away, "Oh, and thanks for the soak."

I began walking away and towards Rima and Yaya when Hana ran up and pushed me hard on my back, making me fall to the ground.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya cried out, "Hana-chan stop this right now."

"Like hell I will!" she cried, "This bitch stole Kukai from us and now she thinks she can be a smart-ass with me!"

Not having any affect with her words I got up and turned towards her.

I started walking up to her and she kept backing up until her back hit the wall.

I looked her in the eye and said, "You know, usually I don't resort to violence to solve my problems. But, this time I just might."

"I'm not afraid of bitches like you!" she said.

"Well, I'm glad you're not afraid of bitches, but sadly, I'm not one of them."

I took my hand and swung it across her face. Everyone was quiet. Hana opened her eyes to find that I had not slapped her, but rested my hand above her cheek.

"W-why didn't you hit me?" she said to me.

"Well, I'm not the type of person that goes hitting people or _dumping water_ on them just because I'm jealous or mad at them," I said taking my hand off her cheek and heading towards Rima and Yaya, "Let's go guys. I need a change of clothes."

As I walked off I heard murmurs in the crowd of people and things like, '_Wow, Tsukiyomi is so cool!' _and '_Maybe she's not that bad at all."_

I smiled at this and headed to the nurses office to get a change of clothes with Rima and Yaya at my side.

_~ A Love That Can Never Be ~_

It was 3:45 and Kukai was going to be here any minute. I slowly got out of my bed and headed downstairs to get the table and snacks ready.

As I put the 2 liter bottle of Coke on the table I heard the door bell ring.

"COMING!" I yelled out wiping my hands with the cloth.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Tsukiyomi," Kukai said giving me his 100-watt smile.

"Hey Kukai, glad you could make it," I said, "Come in."

I moved out of the way so that he could come in.

"So, anybody home?" he asked me.

"No, everyone's out right now. Utau was home earlier, but had to go for her concert right before you came, Souko-san had to go grocery shopping, and Ikuto and Aruto-san are working," I said showing him to the kitchen.

"I see. So, it's just us," he said.

"Yeah," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa! Big kitchen you have here!" he said looking around, "Oh and you have Hot Cheetos! My favorite!"

"Really? Utau loves Hot Cheetos too," I said taking a seat at the table and opening the bag.

He took a seat and took a piece out of the bag, plopping it into his mouth. He turned to me and asked, "Hey, this 'Utau' do you mean the Utau as in Hoshina Utau?"

"Yep, the one and only," I said turning on the laptop.

"Wow. So, you're sisters with Hoshina Utau," he said eating more chips.

"Well, not actual sister. I'm adopted," I told him, "My parents died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry. God, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, it's ok Kukai. I don't mind talking about it," I said.

He sighed in relief. "Thank god," he said, "I didn't want to make you upset or anything."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"So, since you were adopted, you must have a different last name right?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It's Hinamori. My name before was Hinamori Amu," I told him opening Google Chrome.

"Hinamori Amu," he said testing the name out, "I like it. I'm calling you Hinamori from now on."

"No, don't do that!" I said teasingly.

"Aw, come on, it sounds good. Whaddya say Hinamori?" he said giving me the puppy face.

I laughed at this and said, "Fine. You can call me Hinamori." Then getting back on topic I asked him, "So, we should start practicing huh?"

"Yeah," he said, "That would be best."

I took my book that was lying on the table and opened it to the correct page.

"I'll start off first," I said and we began to practice.

_~ A Love That Can Never Be ~_

After going over the play several times, 10 times to be exact, we decided it was finally time to act it out.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end" O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on the, to make die with a restorative," I recited.

It was now time to kiss him. I slowly lowered myself to his lips and pecked him quickly, but suddenly Kukai opened his eyes and kissed me back harder. I tried to push against him, but lost as he wrapped his arms around me.

Suddenly there was a clash of things hitting the ground and Kukai let me go only to see Ikuto standing at the doorway.

Ikuto saw me kissing Kukai…

_~ A Love That Can Never Be ~_

**Ikuto:** ... * gets up and drags Ai and Amu into the room*

**Ai:** OW! Ikuto! You pulled my hair!

**Ikuto:** What's the meaning of this! You have MY Amu kiss Kukai!

**Amu:** WHAT! I KISS KUKAI!

**Ai:** *gets up and brushes the dust off her dress* Actually, Kukai kisses you. Not the other way around.

**Ikuto:** How could you do that! AMU LOVES ME!

**Amu:** Excuse me, but the last time I read her chapters, you loved me too.

**Ikuto:** That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that this was NOT Amuto! This was Kukamu!

**Ai:** *sighs* This is what you get for insulting me. Besides, if I don't do this, your love for Amu won't grow. I had to do this.

**Ikuto:** *tears up* I HATE YOU! *runs out of room*

**Ai:** *shrugs* Oh well. *faces readers* I know that this chapter had no Amuto moments, but please review and read this. I really tried to make this chapter longer and I know you want more Amuto, but I had to get the story running. So, I hope you didn't mind, but I promise you that there WILL be more Amuto coming soon. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. REVIEW! *runs out to find Ikuto*

**Amu:** Well, I better go follow them, like what Ai-chan said, please, please, please review and like what she ALWAYS says…

JA NE!


	11. Chapter 11

Ai-chan: Well…it's been a LONG time since I've written anything…

Ikuto: It's been more than long. It's been freaking forever!

Amu: Ai-chan! Why haven't you written!

Ai-chan: Wait! Wait! I'll explain.

Ikuto: Well, get to it!

Ai-chan: Well…one reason, I went on vacation.

Amu: …lucky…

Ai-chan: Yeah, I went to Disneyworld. XD

Ikuto: So…second reason.

Ai-chan: Well…I watched Shugo Chara again…

Ikuto: AWESOME! Looking for more Amuto ideas I see!

Ai-chan: Actually…that's not it…actually…Ikuto…Amu…I've…

Amu: Oh no…don't tell me Ai-chan. You can't have possibly…

Ikuto: You don't mean you…

Ai-chan: Yes…It's true. I watched Shugo Chara again and now…I know who I really want Amu to be with…

Ikuto: …quit screwing with me.

Amu: Ai-chan…

Ai-chan: I want Amu to be with…

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Ai-chan: IKUTO FOREVER!

Ikuto: You little!

Ai-chan: How could I give up Amuto! Watching Shugo Chara again was to refresh my ideas and the personalities of the characters! AMUTO!

Amu: Well, now that the scary news is over, on to the story!

Tadase: My dream…crushed…AMU! COME BACK TO ME!

Amu: … *sweatdrop* Well…Ai-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

_A LOVE THAT CAN NEVER BE_

It all happened so fast. One minute we were practicing our scene and the next I was kissing Kukai. Then right after that punches were thrown around and here I was stuck right in between.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ikuto yelled out as he punched Kukai to the ground.

Punches were constantly thrown around. I always thought that the girls in movies who just sat there watching guys fight over her were stupid, but here I was, a girl watching two guys fight over her. I was as stupid as those girls in the movies. I had to do something and it had to be now.

"STOP IKUTO!" I yelled out as he was about to punch Kukai once again.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"Amu! This guy forcefully kissed you! I can't let this go!"

"Please stop Ikuto! Don't resort to violence! It's not Kukai's fault! I-I-I kissed him!" I yelled out not knowing what I was saying.

"Y-you kissed him…" Ikuto said slowly letting his grip on Kukai go.

"Yes. I kissed Kukai! H-he didn't do anything."

"Amu…don't lie to me. DON'T PROTECT HIM!" Ikuto yelled.

"I-I'm not lying! I-I don't love you anymore! I-I love Kukai!"

Ikuto released his grip on Kukai and the whole room went quiet. Why did I say all those things? I don't even know how we led to this. It was all lies. I knew they were, but I couldn't let Ikuto beat Kukai up. I-I probably just lost everything.

"Fine. If you love him so much, then we're finished. Nice knowing you…Amu," Ikuto said walking out the door.

I fell to my knees. What had I just done? I…now I've lost Ikuto.

"A-Amu…"

I turned around to see Kukai right next to me. His face bruised and blood running down from a cut on his lip.

"A-Amu…is it true about what you said," he asked me, "Do you really…love me?"

I didn't know what to say. Sure I had said I liked him, but that was a spur of the moment thing to get Ikuto to stop beating him. I knew in my hear t that I loved Ikuto…but probably what I needed, was someone else. I would learn to love Kukai.

"Y-yes…I do love you Kukai," I said to him.

Suddenly he hugged me.

"I'm so glad! I-I'm so glad."

Thinking that this was the right thing to do, I hugged him back.

This was the right thing to do, but in my heart, I knew it was wrong.

Yet, why did I let it get as far as it did?

It has been a week since Ikuto and I broke it off. Many things then happened over the week. Firstly, Ikuto no longer lives here. He moved out of the house and rented an apartment only two blocks or so down the road.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What is the meaning of this!" Aruto yelled out._

"_Dad, I want to move out. I'm old enough. You should be happy too. I won't bother you guys anymore," Ikuto replied with little effort._

"_But, Ikuto! What happened to our big happy family!" his mother cried out in tears._

"_It's only two blocks away mom. I'll visit. Don't worry about me mom."_

"_How can she not worry about you! Ikuto—"his father began._

"_Wait Aruto, I just want to ask one thing. I'll let Ikuto live alone, but Ikuto," she said looking over to him, "Why do you want to leave us?"_

_There was a long pause before Ikuto answered._

"_Mom…I'm sick of this place and the people in it."_

_Saying that, Ikuto walked out the door with a duffel bag in his hand never even turning around to say bye._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Then shortly after that Souko-san went into a depressed mode and Aruto-san spent most of his time in the office working his depression away acting as if Ikuto being gone was a good thing and well, Utau, she spent most of her time on the road with concerts. Me however, I started dating Kukai, but my heart still bore a hole that would probably never heal.

Every morning was the same now. Wake up, eat breakfast alone, go to school, go somewhere with Kukai, come home, shower, climb in bed, and stare at the wall thinking about Ikuto.

Ikuto…how could you do this to me? Do you not know how much you impact my life?

Then every night, I fall asleep around three in the morning crying.

Ikuto…I love you.

It's now been 2 weeks since I've seen Ikuto and I more importantly I was going on a date with Kukai today. I had been up for some time getting ready when I heard a car honk. My heart jumped. The first thing that came to mind was Ikuto, but as I got out to the porch I saw Kukai climbing out of the car.

"Amu! Hey Amu! You ready!" he yelled out smiling and waving to me.

I waved back and replied, "I'm coming!"

As I got to the car Kukai opened the door for me and said, "My lady."

"Oh, why thank you sir," I said giggling.

I grabbed the seat belt and buckled it as Kukai got into the car.

"So Kukai, when did you start driving?" I asked him just realizing that I've never seen him drive.

"Today! I'm officially 18 today," he said starting the car.

"Wait, it's your birthday today!" I suddenly felt so bad. Kukai was my boyfriend, but I didn't even know that it was his birthday today.

As if reading my mind Kukai said, "It's okay Amu. I never told you and it's only been two weeks since we've gone out."

"But, I can't even get you a birthday present."

"Going out with you is the best present I could get," he said smiling at me.

I smiled at him, "If you say so."

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked me.

"Hey, it's your birthday. You make the calls," I told him with a smile.

"Okay! Let's go to a theme park!"

Kukai put the car in reverse and backed out onto the street. Putting his car back into drive mode, we drove off.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out as we dropped and looped and corkscrewed during the ride.

"Whoa! That ride was awesome!" I said as Kukai and I walked out hand in hand.

"I know right! It was like woosh and zoom and krshh! It was awesome!"

"Well, we've ridden all the rides, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"Let's see. I've had my fun, so why don't we go shopping. I'll buy you clothes and stuff."

"Wah, you can't do that! It's your birthday! Everything is supposed to be for you. We're supposed to do stuff you want to do," I told him.

"Well, for my birthday, I want to buy my girlfriend new clothes," he said looking down at me.

"What, is my fashion sense that bad?" I said jokingly.

"Ahaha, yeah I guess it is. So, let's change that and go shopping. Neh?"

"Okay." I said giving up, "Shopping it is."

"Come out Amu," Kukai said.

"No…it's embarrassing! This dress…I don't look good in it."

"What! Are you doubting my sense of fashion! Everything looks good on Amu."

I hesitated for a bit before I gave up and said, "Fine. I'm coming out."

As I stepped out of the dressing room I took a deep breath turned to face him.

He didn't say anything. Just stared.

After a few minutes of no speaking I finally said, "I knew it. It looks bad. I'll go change back and be right out."

"No! Don't change back. You look beautiful!" he said blushing.

The next thing I know, we're out the door with me still wearing the dress.

"Wait, we didn't pay for this?" I cried out.

Kukai turned a bright red before replying, "I paid for it while you were dressing…"

I blushed at this too.

"Thanks Kukai…"

"No problem. It's the least I can do for my girlfriend."

"Ahhh, so, you have become his girlfriend haven't you _Amu_," a voice behind us said.

It was a voice I knew too well.

I turned around to face him.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"How have you been Amu-chan?"

Ai-chan: *sigh* This was a bad chapter. :|

Ikuto: A bad chapter! This was the worst! How could you give my Amu away!

Kukai: YES! I get a line! Anyway, face it Ikuto. Amu loves me!

Amu: Stop fighting over me!

Ai-chan: Well, let's make this short. This wasn't a great chapter and I apologize. It's just been a long time since I've written. I promise that this will lead to more Amuto moments in the near future. :)

Ikuto: She loves me!

Kukai: No, she loves me!

Amu: STOP! PLEASE!

Ai-chan: *sigh* Well, please review! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Ai: ...Just how long has it been...

Ikuto: Almost a year. Minus about 7 months.

Amu: You've abandoned us Ai-chan...

Ai: NO! I HAVEN'T! Of course I've wanted to write for the longest time. It's just that…

Ikuto: NO EXCUSES! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BRING AMU BACK TO ME!

Ai: JUST WAIT! Anyways, sorry mina! This is freshman year for me so it's been very hectic with school and all. I'll try to be better now. I just finished my finals. SO, I'll be getting back to the story. YAY!

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Ai: What?

Ikuto: I wonder how long this will last…

Amu: I know…

Ai: IT WILL LAST! Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway shape or form. Thanks for reading! Once again, here's _A Love That Can Never Be_!

_*...*...*...*...*_

I knew that voice too well.

I turned around to face him.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"How have you been Amu-chan?"

"I've been well," I replied turning on my Cool-n-Spicy side, "You?"

"Oh, same here," he replied, "Have you met my new girlfriend."

He gestured to the girl on his right.

She was blonde and was very…how do I put this…oh hell, she looked like a freaking prostitute. The skimpy clothes and all.

She looked at me in disgust but introduced herself anyways.

"Ashley's the name," she said chewing her gum loud while spitting out little bits of spit on me and Kukai.

"The name's Amu. Nice to meet you," I said through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair back.

"Ikuuuu~! Let's get out of here. This girl is SOOO boring!" she said to him tugging on his arm.

"Sure thing, let's get back to my condo," he said, "It was…nice seeing you Amu."

"Same here," I said trying to remain calm.

With that said, Ikuto and _Ashley_ left.

"Wow, she seems like a total slut," Kukai said while we sat on a bench shortly afterwards eating ice cream.

"Yeah…" I said still thinking about what Ikuto and _Ashley_ could possibly be doing back at his condo.

"ARGH!" I screamed out in frustration, dropping my ice cream in the process.

That's when my "mental breakdown" occurred.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT PIE!" I screamed out, "WHY THE FUCK IS HE LIKE THIS! WHAT'S SO FUCKING GOOD ABOUT _ASHLEY_!"

When my rant had finally ended I realized that I was in the middle of a theme park…with little kids…and now mad parents…oops?

I suddenly blushed dramatically. I grabbed Kukai's hand and ran all the way back to the car with him laughing the whole way.

Kukai was still laughing as we got in the car.

"That was so hilarious! You just kept cursing and cursing. You should have seen the look on that mom's face!" he said buckling his seat belt and turning the engine on.

"It's not funny…" I said still embarrassed.

"Haha…ha…" Kukai's laughter died out, his face went serious.

"Amu…" he started, "I can't help but notice…do you…do you perhaps…not like me anymore?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I like you Kukai! How could you think I don't like you!" I answered honestly.

"No, you like me as a FRIEND right? You don't LOVE me…" he said quietly.

"I…I…"

"I knew it. You can't even answer me. You love Ikuto don't you…" he said.

"Kukai…I-"

"No, don't say anything. I had a feeling since the time Ikuto saw me kiss you. You meeting him today proved everything," he said starting to drive out.

I couldn't answer. It was true. Kukai was right. I've loved Ikuto this whole time. Every day I would wait by the door waiting to see if he would just come back in. But…he never did.

It was quiet the whole way home. Not even a single word.

When we reached my house, on my way out Kukai grabbed my wrist.

I looked back at him.

His eyes glassy he said to me, "Amu…I think we should break up."

I hesitated for a minute before I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah…that's for the best. Take care Amu. We aren't going out anymore, but we could still be friends right?"

I nodded smiling, tears coming out of my eyes.

As I walked up the steps I glanced back and saw Kukai wiping tears from his eyes then leaving.

I had loved Kukai. All the moments we spent together. He was there for me when I needed him and I really and truly did love him. But, my love for Ikuto was stronger. I would find some way to get him back. I would get him back no matter what.

As I walked into the house I yelled out, "I'M HOME!"

The house was quiet.

I walked into the kitchen and the living room looking for someone.

"ARUTO-SAN! SOUKO-SAN! UTAU-CHAN! IS ANYBODY HOME!" I yelled out while still searching.

I called Aruto-san.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Aruto Tsukiyomi speaking," he said professionally.

"Ah, Aruto-san, it's-"I began to say, but before I finished he replied.

"DAD! I told you to call me Dad!" he said in a whining voice, making me wonder if the voice before was even him.

"Okay, _Dad_, it's Amu. I was going to ask if you were at home, but I guess not huh?" I said.

"Ah, no, I'm at work right now. I'll be home at around 7 though."

"Oh okay," I said, "Do you know if anybody is home right now?"

"Um, Souko should be home right now. Or she could be shopping. I have no idea right now. Hey Amu-chan I have to go. I have a customer calling in. See you later."

With that he hung up.

I made my way up the stairs while dialing Utau's cell.

"Hello?" she said panting slightly.

"Utau-chan, hey it's Amu. I guess you're not home huh?"

"No, I'm practicing at the studio right now. Why? Did you need something?" she asked.

"Ah, no. I was just wondering."

"Mom might be home though."

"Oh okay. Thanks Utau. I'll let you get back to your practicing. Bye."

"Yeah, bye. I'll be home around 7."

She hung up.

I sighed to myself. I guess Souko-san was in the Aruto-san's and her bedroom.

I went over and knocked on the door.

…

There was no answer.

I knocked again.

…

There was still no answer.

I was about to leave when I heard the running of water.

Maybe Souko-san was in the shower.

I opened the door and went into their bedroom. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

When I opened the door I screamed.

"SOUKO-SAN! SOUKO-SAN!" I cried out.

I fell to my knees in front of the bathtub.

Souko-san was in the bathtub.

It was filled with red water.

And blood was everywhere.

The source of the blood came from her wrist.

_*...*...*...*...*_

Ai: OMG! WHY DID I DO THAT TO SOUKO-SAN! DX

Ikuto: …ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY MOM!

Ai: No…it…it's just for the storyline!

Amu: …did she…suicide?

Ai: That, you'll find out in the next chapter. I'll try to get back to you guys soon! Enjoy and comment! Lots of Love, Ai-chan.

JA NE MINA! 3


End file.
